Dimensional Butterfly
by Finnjr63
Summary: Steven had been bored for days, since his friend Connie was on a trip with her parents. But later on Steven meets a visitor... (This is my first fanfiction, so reviews are appreciated.)
1. Chapter 1 - Bored Steven

Steven had been bored all weekend. His good friend Connie was on a trip with her parents and wouldn't be back for a few more days. At this point Steven was feeling very lonely, since the Crystal Gems we're still looking for Peridot. But as of now not a single piece of evidence was found into finding her. Steven felt alone in the house, and wished that he would have more friends to play with.

It was Sunday night, and Steven decided to go to bed, as he felt so tired after fighting monsters with the Crystal Gems. As he is about to go to bed, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl arrive in the warp pad in the Beach House.

"Hi, Steven. We're back!" said Amethyst.

"Hi." said Steven in a very unhappy voice.

"Steven, is there something wrong? This behavior isn't…like you." said Pearl.

"It's just that Connie won't be back for a couple more days. I just feel very lonely because there's not that many friends around here." said Steven.

"Oh Steven, we would love to spend time with you, but we still have to find Peridot and her robots. I don't know what will happen if we're too late." said Pearl.

"I understand." said Steven.

"Don't worry, Steven. We will find some time to be with you sooner or later." said Garnet.

With that said, the Gems went back on the warp pad, and transported to another place. Now Steven was all alone in the house once again. Steven gets onto the bed, covers himself with the blankets, and goes to sleep. Little did Steven know, he was about to get a visitor…


	2. Chapter 2 - An Odd Morning

Steven opens his eyes, and sits up on the bed. The Crystal Gems haven't returned yet, as nothing had changed in the house.

"Looks like they're still finding Peridot. Ah well, I'll just go and stare at the ocean." said Steven.

Steven goes out the door and goes down to the beach, still feeling very lonely. He then stops to hear the sound of cutting and what sounded like a portal opening and closing. Steven looked around.

"Must be hearing things." said Steven.

He sits down on the sand, and looks at the ocean. Small waves were around the ocean. Seagulls were flying around the sky. Some of the seagulls even came down to Steven and tried to comfort him by hugging him, but it was no use. Steven still wanted a friend to play with.

But then, small bubbles came out of the ocean. The seagulls quickly left, and Steven stood up, in shock. What seems to be coming out of the ocean? He thought to himself.

The bubbles grew bigger and bigger, until what quickly rose out of the waters was a corrupted gem. It looked like a giant stone with so many eyes and tentacle-like arms. Steven screamed in horror as he tries to flee. However, the corrupted gem grabs Steven with his arms. Steven tries to break free.

"Garnet! Amethyst! Pearl! Help!" Steven tries to call, but the Gems don't answer.

The monster roars and is about to eat Steven. Steven closes his eyes in horror that he is about to get eaten. But then, he hears a voice.

"MEGA NARWHAL BLAST!" the voice says. Steven couldn't see who the person was. But he was able to see the narwhal that was about to hit the monster.

The narwhal penetrates the monster's stone body. The monster screams in agony as the tentacle lets go of Steven before the monster falls back into the ocean. Steven screams as he falls face down on the sand. Thankfully, he wasn't injured, though he didn't get up yet.

"Are you okay, kid?" says the voice. Steven looks up to see a blonde teenage girl, appearing to be 14. She was wearing a sea green dress with a white collar on top, lace around the sides and bottom, with a cute squid drawing as the design. She was also wearing pink and orange stockings, and dark purple boots with a rhino design. She also had a star for a small bag and a devil horn headband to finish her appearance.

"I'm fine." said Steven. "You…just saved my life."


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting Star Butterfly

"Of course I did. I wouldn't let anybody, even strangers, get hurt by monsters. I think that strangers are just…friends you haven't met." said the girl.

"You think of strangers like that?" said Steven.

"Yes I do. I love to make more friends. That's why I'm visiting from place to place." Said the girl. "I already made friends with a green alien and his hyperactive robot, some orange adventurer with a talking horse, some old guy that always says "Good Morning.", and a bunch of colorful ponies."

"Wow. Anyway, thanks for saving my life." said Steven.

"Oh, it's no problem. So what's your name?"

"My name is Steven. Steven Quartz Universe. What's yours?"

"My name is Star. Princess Star Butterfly. I'm a magical princess from another dimension." said Star, as she used the wand to make a rainbow…which caught on fire. "Aw, man. I thought I could get it right that time." She uses the wand to put out the fire.

"Woah! You have a wand that produces anything out of thin air? You're so cool!" said Steven. Star blushes a little.

"So what are you doing here?" said Steven.

"Well, I'm on semestral break, and my friend Marco…"

"Who?"

"Marco is my first friend on earth. We have a lot of fun together. Anyway, Marco went on a trip with his parents a day ago, and he asked me to stay just in case another monster arrives. Nothing happened for a while so I decided to use my dimensional scissors to go from place to place."

"You came in here through scissors? That's cool! I wish my friend Connie would be here. She also went on a trip with her parents. She would've made friends with you."

The 2 stay in silence for a while, until Star breaks the silence.

"So Steven, who else lives with you? I would love to meet your family."

"Well, my dad sometimes comes by to visit. Look, there he is now." Steven points to his dad Greg Universe, who is walking in the beach. He goes up to Steven and Star.

"Hey Steven. Who's this new girl?" Greg asks.

"Hi Dad. This is Star. She's just a visitor of Beach City, and I'm planning of showing her around." said Steven. "Star, this is my dad. He used to be a rockstar."

"Oh…my…gosh! You used to be a rockstar?! I LOVE ROCKSTARS!" exclaimed Star in a very excited tone.

"Good for you. Anyway Steven, I just have to tell you I'm attending a meeting with Bill Dewey. So if you need me, you know where to go."

"Okay. Bye Dad."

After Greg left, Star went back to talking to Steven.

"So if your dad doesn't really live with you, does that mean you live with your mom?"

"My mom is…gone." said Steven in an unhappy voice. "Sometimes I wish that I would see her, but she died after I was born, so now I have to mature without me in her arms."

Star felt a little bad for Steven, because despite Star not really liking her mom, she didn't want her mother gone too.

"I see...I also wish my parents wouldn't leave me, Steven. But they sent me from my dimension Mewni to earth so that I can mature with my friend Marco, and so that I can use my wand better. My dad's pretty cool with sending me to earth, but my mom has different plans. She wants me sent to St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses.

"What's that?" asked Steven.

"It's basically prison, only much worse. I didn't even know they performed LOBOTOMIES in princesses' brains! They try to snap you into shape, but I don't want to change! I wanna be the fun, excited and adventurous girl. That which I am now."

"That place sounds horrible!" said Steven.

"I know!" said Star. "It's even worse than last week when my classmate Brittney's party bus was hijacked by monsters!"

"What happened there?" asked Steven.

"It's a long story. Anyway, if your dad and mom don't live with you, who takes care of you?"

"I live with my caretakers, The Crystal Gems. Their names are Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. Garnet is the tall one. Amethyst is the purple one. Pearl is the protective one. I fight monsters with them."

"NO…WAY! I FIGHT MONSTERS, TOO!" said Star in an extremely happy voice.

"Woah. It's like we're related or something!"

"I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW! Fighting evil monsters is like my passion, and I do it to save others. How about you?

"Well…The Crystal Gems and I fight monsters to protect humanity. Usually, when I'm about to touch a monster, or if I go too close to something or if I got swallowed by a giant bird, they would usually say…"

"STEVEN!" A few voices cried.

"See, Star? Just like…wait…" Steven and Star turn around to see the Crystal Gems jump from the beach house to the sand.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Reaction of The Gems

The Crystal Gems ran toward Steven and began to check on him.

"STEVEN! I heard your cries with the Future-Vision! So we came as fast as we could." exclaimed Garnet.

"Oh…I hope that monster didn't do anything to you…" said Pearl in a worried tone, looking around Steven to see if there was any injury.

"Garnet, Pearl, it's fine. Steven is already safe and sound." said Star.

"HOW…D…DID YOU KNOW…M…MY NAME?!" said Pearl. She freaks out and rushes to the back of Garnet and Amethyst, shaking in fear. Garnet and Amethyst also had a scared expression, though not as much as Pearl was.

"What? All I said was that Steven is safe." said Star.

"Steven, who is this?" asks Garnet.

"Is she one of those weirdos who look like they're about to vaporize you?" says Amethyst.

"Amethyst, don't say that!" says Steven. "Sorry Star, sometimes they say a lot of negative things to new people."

"It's fine, Steven. I'm sure they didn't mean that. You should see my classmate Brittney. She's much worse."

Steven steps forward a little bit to the Gems.

"Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, meet Princess Star Butterfly. She's a visitor of Beach City, and I'm planning of showing her around. She saved me from the giant monster that came out from the ocean."

Garnet walks up to Star.

"Wow, Star. That was some bravery you have there." says Garnet. "But how did you defeat the monster?"

"I used this!" Star pulls out her magic wand. "I was a fan of Cardcaptor Sakura and Sailor Moon as a kid, so my wand looks…star-like. I'll show you. TINY NARWHAL BLAST!" the wand pulls out a tiny narwhal, flopping up and down. The Gems give her a confused look, except for Amethyst.

"Oh, man! That wand is awesome! Let me try!" says Amethyst as she tries to grab the wand.

"Uh, uh, uh. If the wand falls into the wrong hands, the UNIVERSE could be destroyed!" exclaimed Star.

"I could be destroyed?" asks Steven scared.

"No. Sorry, I mean, the MULTIVERSE COULD BE DESTROYED!" said Star in a shocked expression.

That quieted Amethyst.

"I've only been here for five minutes and today is extremely weird." said Pearl.

"Hey, Steven. Later on, do you want to go to my house?" asks Star, as she cuts open a portal to her bedroom, making the Gems give her a more confused look.

"Wait, you can travel from place to place using scissors?" asks Pearl.

"Yes, I can! It's what keeps me excited." says Star.

"I would love to come to your house." Says Steven.

"Awesome! What do you think, Garnet?" asks Star.

Garnet thinks about it for a bit, while she's looking at Star. Even though they won't be with Steven, she knows that Steven had been bored the past few days.

"Well…you don't really look like a threat. Sure, he can go with you." says Garnet.

"Garnet! There's no time for hangout! We have to go back to find Peridot and her robots!" exclaimed Pearl.

"Remember, Steven can take care of himself. He's got an older female with him, so it's not a big problem. I just saw one of Peridot's robots when Steven called."

With that said, The Crystal Gems rushed back to the beach house to the warp pad, and set off to find Peridot's robots.

"Soooo…are you going to show me around or what?" asks Star.


	5. Chapter 5 - Star's Small Tour

"Alright Star. This is Beach City." says Steven, as he shows Star the surroundings and residents of the city. "Wow…this place is so colorful…" says Star. Steven begins to show her the places.

"This is Beach City Funland. I'm not allowed to go there. I've been permanently banned from all the rides."

"That's awful. What happened?" asks Star.

"I jumped off from a teacup ride. But it's fine if I can't go there. I used to have a watermelon stand selling watermelons that looked like me."

"That's cute."

Steven shows Star the next few places: Suitcase Sam's, Beach City Pier, and U-Stor. After that, Steven shows Star the next place.

"This is Fish Stew Pizza. Stay for a minute. I'm going to order a Hawaiian pizza." says Steven. Star waits at the front door while Steven goes inside to order. A couple of people we're there at the moment. Onion, Ronaldo, Kofi and Buck. Kiki, Jenny and Nanafua we're out shopping at a grocery far from Beach City.

"Hey guys. Where's the others?" asks Steven.

"They're just out for a little while." says Kofi.

"Ok. Anyway, I'll have a small Hawaiian pizza please." Steven puts down the money. "And have it as takeout. I'm sharing it with another."

Ronaldo throws the phone into his pocket, and rushes to Steven.

"PLEASE tell me that you're pregnant! Like the last time you we're going to share with another!"

"Nope. I actually made a new friend."

"Please tell me that this friend won't wreck my restaurant."

"Nope. She's completely fine."

"Alright then." Kofi goes into the kitchen to make the small pizza.

"Where's this friend of yours?" asks Buck.

"She's outside. Let me just go get her." Steven and the others go out the door to find Star not there.

"You're not pregnant, are you Steven?" says Ronaldo.

"NO! She was just here! She must've wandered off into…"

"HEY STEVEN! OVER HERE!" says Star, running towards Steven, Ronaldo, Buck and Onion. "I found a giant pink lion near your house. It was SO cute!" Lion runs toward the five.

"That's Lion, my pet." says Steven.

"Wait, that lion is your pet? That's AWESOME!" exclaims Star.

"So this is your new friend, Steven?" says Buck.

"Yep. This is Star. She's just a visitor of Beach City. Oh yeah, I have to get the pizza!" Steven rushes to the restaurant to pick up the pizza. When he comes back, he sees the other guys talking to Star.

"So, what do you guys do on your free time?" asks Star.

"I just like to chill around, hang out with others. Nothing much." says Buck.

"I investigate the weird stuff of this place for my "Keep Beach City Weird" blog." says Ronaldo.

Onion just stays there, as he doesn't speak.

"Alright, Star. I have the pizza. Careful, it's very…" Steven slips and drops the pizza box. Lion walks toward the box, opens it, and eats the pizza whole. He then rushes back to the Beach House.

"Aw, Lion. I was going to share it with Star."

"It's okay, Steven. I'm not really hungry." says Star. Ronaldo notices the wand next to her.

"Hey Star, what's that purple thing with wings next to you?" he asks.

"It's just a magic wand. Can make anything that you're thinking of. Like this. TINY BUNNY BLAST!" Star uses the wand to spawn a small bunny into the ground. Ronaldo freaks out.

"WOAH! THAT COULD BE THE JUICIEST THING IN MY BLOG!" Ronaldo says.

"Um…Star. Ronaldo can act a little crazy when it comes to finding details about something. Maybe we should go before…" says Steven as Ronaldo interrupts him.

"Stay here for a moment. I want to get a lot of information from her, and you!" says Ronaldo in a creepy voice.

"You're right, Steven. WE HAVE TO RUN!" Star exclaims. Both Steven and Star run away, Buck and Onion just look at each other with smirks, and Ronaldo yanks out his phone, trying to take pictures of the wand. But he couldn't get a clear picture.

Steven and Star hide behind a tree.

"WAIT GUYS!" Ronaldo says, trying to find them. He then rushes to the next part of the city.

"I think we lost him. Star, you have to be more careful around other people. Not all of them would be friends you haven't met. Some might think of you as a threat or a target." said Steven.

"You're right, Steven. I've been a fool." said Star, blaming herself. Steven noticed she was about to cry.

"No, Star. You're not a fool. I'm just saying you have to be more careful."

"But I just wanted to have fun with the others. I want to be the fun, excited adventurous girl that I am, Steven." Star said, tears rolling down her eyes.

"I want you like that, Star. You just have to control yourself, and mature. When I just wanted to just have fun, I got myself in trouble a lot. Maturing made me go less into trouble, but I still have my fun self within me. And I believe you can do it, too." said Steven as he gets a napkin out of his pocket, and gives it to Star.

"But…the people from Mewni think I'm reckless and irresponsible, and they think I'm just a fool." said Star, still crying.

"Well…I think you're amazing." said Steven, hugging her.

"You really think so?" Star said, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Yeah, Star. You're a very cool girl." said Steven with a smile. That cheered up Star.

"Thanks, Steven." Star said, hugging Steven back.


	6. Chapter 6 - Cookie Cat & Finding Peridot

When they were sure that Ronaldo wasn't following them anymore, Steven and Star come out of the tree.

"Finally, I want to show you one of my favorite stores, the Big Donut."

"What's that? A giant donut that everybody can eat?"

"Not really. The "giant donut" is just on top of the building." Steven walks up to the store where he shows Star the "giant donut". Steven and Star walk inside.

"I used to come here for my favorite snack, Cookie Cat. But then they stopped selling…" Steven stops as he sees the Cookie Cats back in stock.

"Oh, man! They're back! They're back!" said Steven with joy. "I thought they stopped selling them since those dumb Lion Lickers were getting popular."

"What's wrong with the lions?"

"They don't even look like lions!" Steven points to the sludgy, melted Lion Lickers. Lars walks past the counter, holding a small box of donuts.

"Great! Now I have to deal with those Cookie Cats AND…" Lars stops to see Star Butterfly looking at the Cookie Cats, with Steven. Thinking she was a new member of the Cool Kids, Lars quickly puts the donuts away, rushes to the employee's room, and grabs a pair of headphones and an MP3 Player. He rushes back to the counter, pretending to listen to music.

"Oh, yeah!" said Lars, trying to keep a smile as he pretends to turn down the volume of the headphones. "Those L…Lion Lickers are d…d…dumb!"

"I bet they are." says Star.

"That's my friend, Lars. He wants to be a cool kid. And that is Sadie." says Steven, pointing to Sadie.

Sadie comes to the counter. "Oh yeah, Steven. I forgot to tell you that everybody wanted Cookie Cats again, so we decided to put them back in stock." she said.

"One for me and one for my new friend, Star." says Steven, as he puts down the money.

"Two Cookie Cats, coming up!" says Sadie. As she goes to the storage to get more Cookie Cats, Lars walks a little closer to Star.

"So, your name is Star, huh?" says Lars, in an attempt to make Star think he's cool. "How about later on, you and I hang out? You know what I mean?"

"You remind me a lot of my ex-boyfriend Tom. Desperately trying to get me to think you're cool." says Star.

"H…How did you know I was…?"

"Wasn't it pretty obvious the MP3 Player wasn't on?" Star said. Lars checked the MP3 Player, which was dead.

"I…I…"

"It's okay, Lars. Just be yourself. Don't be afraid." Star said. Lars knew it was already too stupid to pretend he didn't know what she was talking about, so he said "That seems like good advice." Lars then goes to the employee room, to put down the headphones and MP3 Player.

"That was some maturity you have there, Star." said Steven. Star blushed even more.

"Thanks, Steven. Maybe you're right. Maturity's gonna help a lot later on."

"You just have to balance both maturity and your fun." said Steven. At this point, Sadie comes back to the counter.

"Here you go, Steven. 2 Cookie Cats." said Sadie, giving the bag to Steven.

"Thanks! See ya." says Steven, as he and Star goes outside. As soon as they close the door, Steven talks to Star.

"Here, try it." said Steven, opening the bag and giving a cookie cat to Star. Star tries out the Cookie Cat, and to her, it was so delicious, she jumps with joy.

"See, is it delicious or what?" asks Steven. "IT'S AMAZING!" exclaims Star.

* * *

"Oohhhh…" Steven begins to sing.

" _He's a frozen treat with an all new taste._

 _Cause he came to this planet from outer space.  
_

 _A refugee from an interstellar war._

 _But now he's at your local grocery store._

 _Cookie Cat! He's a pet for your tummy!_

 _Cookie Cat! He's super duper yummy!_

 _Cookie Cat! He left his family behind!_

 _Cookie Caaaaaat!_

 _Now available at Gurgins off Rt. 109."_

Both Steven and Star chuckle.

* * *

After eating Cookie Cat, the 2 walked back to the Beach House.

"This morning has been AMAZING!" said Star.

"You're welcome." said Steven.

"Now, do you want to hang out in my house?"

"YES!" says Steven in an excited voice.

Star pulls out her scissors and cuts open a portal to her bedroom.

* * *

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl are exploring in a deep, dank cave.

"Garnet! Is Steven fine?" asks Pearl in a worried tone.

"You keep asking her that every 5 minutes, Pearl! Calm down!" says Amethyst.

"Pearl, Steven is fine. He just went to Star's bedroom." said Garnet.

"But Garnet, I'm worried. You just said okay to somebody that you met for 5 minutes? You know some strangers can be chaotic! And our baby might be in danger!" said Pearl.

"I know, but Steven has been bored, and I want to see him happy and having fun. And so far, Steven is fine, and doing okay. He's having a lot of fun with Star, so don't worry. Besides, I'll give you the signal when I see Steven in trouble."

"Alright." said Pearl, trying to calm herself.

"Stop. Did you hear that?" said Garnet. They hear the sound of walking.

"Could that…be one of the robots?" asks Pearl.

"Should be. LET'S GO!" Garnet said. The Crystal Gems rush to the sound. As they go over every path, they eventually find a dead end, with a portal.

The Crystal Gems peek a little closer, to find Peridot and a small bird-looking monster, with a skull for a hat. Peridot's machines and the bird's monsters are also seen.

"Okay, Pluto. We've gone through so many portals! Are you sure she's in THIS dimension?" says Peridot.

"I assume that, Peridot. I heard the cutting, so I'm sure that she's in this dimension. And if you destroy her, I'll help you destroy that foolish boy! And my name is Ludo!" says Ludo.

"Alright, Judo. But…how did we meet again? This happened so weird."

"(sigh) We bumped into each other, we had a small conversation on what we were doing, and we made a deal that we would destroy both of them! And THE NAME IS LUDO!"

"Gogo?"

"LUDO!"

"Doodle?"

"Forget it! Let's just get those brats." said Ludo, as he, Peridot and the robots and monsters jump through the portal to Star's neighborhood.

"STEVEN!" cried out the Crystal Gems. As they rush to the portal, the portal closes.

"NO! OUR BABY! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" cries out Pearl.

"I have a plan. There's another warp pad that will lead to where Steven and Star is. It's far away, but it's our only chance!" said Garnet. So the Crystal Gems began to rush to the warp pad to save Steven and Star.


	7. Chapter 7 - Miss Star's Neighborhood

Steven and Star arrive in Star's bedroom, as the portal closes. Steven looks around Star's bedroom.

"Woah, look at your room! It's big! Did you make all this?" says Steven.

"Yes. I made the room."

Both of them hear a knock in the bedroom door.

"That's funny. Marco and his parents aren't supposed to be here for the next couple of days." Star walks to the door, and opens it to find the laser puppies, barking happily.

"How silly of me. It's the laser puppies."

"These puppies are so cute!" says Steven, about to touch one.

"Careful. They shoot lasers." says Star. One puppy accidentally aims a laser at Steven, who dodges it.

"So is anything we can do at your house?" asks Steven.

"Well, there's not really much to do here when you're alone, besides going through other dimensions. But with you on my side, I can think of a couple of other things."

"Like what?"

"I guess I can show you my friends, play with the puppies, or watch something together."

"That sounds okay. Any plans to go into other dimensions?"

"We'll leave that for another day."

Star and Steven go out the front door, and Star begins to show Steven around her neighborhood. She shows him to Ferguson and Alfonzo standing on the sidewalk, trying to get girls to like them.

"These are Marco's friends, Ferguson and Alfonzo. There's not really much to say about them, but they are pretty cool guys." Star says to Steven.

Next, Star shows Steven to Miss Skullnick, walking outside of the school.

"This is my teacher, Miss Skullnick. I accidentally turned her into a troll, and she's still mad at me because of it."

Steven notices the gem on her bellybutton.

"Woah, Miss Skullnick! You must be related to me! I have a gem on my bellybutton too!" Steven shows her his bellybutton.

"Kid, I'm definitely not related to you! I don't even know why I asked!" Miss Skullnick said with a short temper and walks away. Steven notices a cheerleader passing by.

"Who's that?" asks Steven.

"Okay, you might not want to meet her. That is Brittney, the girl I was talking to you about. Don't talk to her, or else she might throw you an anaconda."

"She'll throw a heavy snake at me?"

"Not that kind of anaconda. Uh…you'll know when you're older. That music video is just garbage."

"Why don't you want to go to her?"

"She hates me. Up to the point where she wants me dead."

"That seems harsh."

"I know. That's why we will go to the next…" before Star could finish, Brittney comes toward them, with a nasty smile.

"Oh…hello Star Butterface!" Brittney says.

"Just ignore her, Steven. She's just being a jerk."

"Ooooh…little devilface is protecting a fat kid!" Brittney says, mocking Steven.

"HEY! I'M NOT FAT!" yells Steven.

"Pfff…yeah you are! Your cheeks are fat. Must be from all the snacks you stuffed in all at once." Brittney continues to mock Steven.

"Brittney, I swear…if you make fun of this kid once more…" Star begins.

"What are you gonna do about it? I could splat you with ketchup right now if I had. Then people will call you Star Blooderfly! I might even do it to the fat kid."

While Brittney was laughing, Steven could see Star furious with rage. Her hearts in her cheeks turned to skulls. A dark purple aura was around her whole body. Even her eyes turned from light blue to a dark red.

She quickly yanked out her wand, and yelled "DEMON KNOCKBACK BLAST!" and what seemed to be red demons coming out of her wand knocked Brittney back to her house. But the intense power of the spell also knocks Star back a lot, hitting a tree a couple of blocks away from the school. Steven runs after her.

"STAR! Are you okay?" asks Steven, worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Steven." says Star, getting up from the tree. Steven could see Star calming down, as the aura disappeared, her cheeks turned back from skulls to hearts, and her eyes turned light blue.

"Star, you didn't have to do that spell. You could've just walked away from her."

"That wouldn't work, Steven. She really wants me dead, remember? No matter why I try, she won't stop at pestering me."

"I see. But couldn't you have done a spell safer than that?"

"I only used that spell to get away from her. It could've been fatal to me, but I thought it was the only way to be as far from her as possible."

Steven and Star then hear loud music playing nearby. They turn around to see a vampire-like boy playing a keytar on top of a car.

"Who's that vampire-looking dude playing music?"

"That's OSKAR! Such a dreamy man…" Star exclaims in a romantic tone.

"You like this guy, Star?"

"Yep. He just makes me feel happy, like my friends."

"Hey Star." a voice calls. Steven and Star turn around to see a girl skateboarding past them.

"Hi Jackie!" says Star. "That's Jackie. Marco likes her a lot." A small kid walks past them.

"Hello, Star. Is your dorky friend near, by any chance?"

"Not this time, Jeremy. Not this time."

"If I find him, I will beat him up!" Jeremy then walks away.

"Ignore that kid too, Steven. He's just as mean as Brittney." Star says to Steven. "I think we should just get back to the house. I don't want other people picking on you."

"Hold on. Before you do, can we take a selfie outside?" asks Steven.

"Sure." Star and Steven pose as Steven takes out his phone and takes a couple of pictures of them, making silly faces. Then, Star and Steven go back to the Diaz household.

"Now, I want to show you this." Star gets to the kitchen cupboard, and pulls out a bowl of nachos. She puts cheese all over it, and presents it to Steven.

"IT'S MY FRIEND'S SUPER AWESOME NACHOS!"

"They do look tasty." Steven then takes a nacho and eats it. Star could see Steven happy when he finished trying it.

"THESE NACHOS ARE SUPER AWESOME!" Steven says with delight. "I also want to make a snack, but I don't think you have popcorn."

"We don't, but what were you going to make with popcorn anyway?"

"A Together Breakfast. I'll show you what it looks like." Steven shows Star a picture of the Together Breakfast.

"Wow. When did you make that?"

"I took a picture of it a few days ago, before you arrived here."

"Well, it's a little past noon, so let's just have the nachos."

"Alright then." says Steven. Both of them and the puppies got to the couch and turned on the television. What turns on is Crying Breakfast Friends.

"OH MY GOODNESS! IT'S MY FAVORITE SHOW!" says Steven with joy. However, he sees Star with a confused look.

"What's the matter?" asks Steven.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that, who wants to see a show about breakfast foods crying?" asks Star.

"Probably just me. My dad doesn't like it, and Amethyst doesn't like it. They prefer this show called Li'l Butler, but I don't really like it."

They continue watching the show, while eating the nachos and petting the puppies. 5 minutes into the show, they hear a loud explosion from outside.

"WHAT WAS THAT NOISE?!" says Steven.

"It better not be who I think it is." Star turns off the TV, and rushes outside. Steven follows her outside. However, both of them just see smoke everywhere.

"What's going on?!" says Steven.

"I also have the same question as you are." says Star.

Silhouettes appear around the two, and the smoke finally clears. Star and Steven could see again. They looked around and now they are surrounded by robots and monsters.

"(GASP) It's Peridot's robots!" says Steven.

"Who?"

"Peridot is an enemy of mine, and she created these robots. But who are these monsters?"

"These monsters belong to MY enemy, Ludo. The two must've met somewhere and teamed up so that they can destroy us."

"My, what smart kids. You figured out what's going on in a matter of seconds." said two voices.

Both Steven and Star knew who it was, and turned around. The robots and monsters moved aside to see their leaders.

It was Ludo and Peridot.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Battle

**Before we continue on with the story, a little reply to a guest, thestarhero15:**

 **Thank you for suggesting an OC, thestarhero15. It's really nice of you to suggest your character, Azurite to be in my story. Unfortunately, I'm not accepting OCs at the moment. I'm very sorry if you're disappointed, but maybe sometime in another Steven Universe fanfic, I might use your character. In the meantime, I appreciate your suggestion.**

 **Anyway, onto the chapter.**

* * *

"PERIDOT!" said Steven.

"LUDO!" said Star.

"STEVEN!" said Peridot.

"STAR!" said Ludo.

"BUFF FROG!" said Buff Frog.

The other monsters glared at him for trying to joke around. Buff Frog silenced himself before they would do something to him.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Ludo in his usual evil tone.

"We're just hanging out. And you?" asks Steven.

"Well, Peridot and I are here to destroy Star first, then you."

"Why does this monster want to destroy you, Star?!" says Steven.

"He wants my wand, which he will never get, no matter what he does to me." says Star.

"How pathetic. You think you can hold on to that wand forever, but someday I will get that wand, and the universe will be MINE! And probably Peridot as well. Anyway, enough chitchat, GET THE WAND!"

The monsters roared and rushed to attack. So did the robots.

"Star, there's so many of them! What should we do?" asks Steven.

"We have no choice but to fight!" says Star as she pulls out her wand. "You got any weapon of yours?"

"I don't have a weapon, but I have a shield I can summon."

"Alright, stay behind me!" Star then runs to one of the monsters, and begins her fighting and spells.

"RAINBOW FIST PUNCH!" she yells. A giant rainbow with a fist destroys some of the robots.

"JELLYBEAN HALLUCINATION MIST!" she yells. One of the monsters freak out, and begin to see faces in their hands.

Over and over, Star uses a lot of spells on her wand. Stuff like "SYRUP TSUNAMI SHOCKWAVE!" or "HONEYBEE TORNADO SWARM!" or "CUPCAKE BLAST!" and expectedly, most of the monsters were knocked out and most of the robots were destroyed. Steven was just behind Star the whole time, trying not to get hurt.

"STEVEN! You're gonna use your shield or something?!" exclaims Star.

"I don't know! You seem to be finishing off everything. This seems to be easy to you."

"Of course, Steven. It's a powerful magic wand I can use to defeat monsters!" However, Star was so distracted from talking to Steven, that Ludo and Peridot rush to Star. Steven notices.

"Uh…Star! They're coming to you!" But Star was too late turning around. Peridot punches Star in the face, giving her a black eye and Ludo snatches the wand from her. Steven and Star watch in horror, as Star's purple toy-like wand turns into a black wand with spikes and bat wings on Ludo's hands.

"FINALLY! THE WAND IS MINE! MONSTERS, GET THEM!" says Ludo. The monsters got up from whatever spell knocked them down, and rushed toward Star. So did the remaining robots.

"STEVEN! Summon your shield! Now!" cries out Star. Steven then tries to concentrate on how he summoned it before, and when he did, out came his bubble shield. However, Steven sees all the monsters and robots rushing towards them, that it startles Steven, weakening his bubble shield.

The monsters begin punching the bubble shield, and after a couple of seconds, the bubble shield breaks. Steven and Star scream in horror as Star pushes Steven away from the monsters. While the monsters and robots were attacking Star, Ludo grabs Steven, still shocked at what the monsters are doing to her.

"And after I cast a death spell on her, YOU'RE NEXT!" Ludo yells to Steven.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Oh, yes I can. I have the wand to prove you wrong. MONSTERS! STOP ATTACKING! I want to see this next part." the monsters stopped attacking her and ran to Ludo. Steven tries to get to Star, but Ludo was still holding him. Steven looks at Star with shock, lying down with her head up. Her blonde hair was messy and all over the place, had a few bruises on her arms, a black eye and slightly bruised cheeks.

"Now time to destroy you! PRINCESS DEATH RAY!" Ludo shouts as another intense spell comes out of the wand. Steven sees what appears to be a dark greyish substance with sharp teeth. Star closes her eyes in horror that she is about to die. Without her wand, she's practically easy to kill. Steven tries hard to free himself from Ludo.

"Face it, kid. Her time has come." says Ludo.

"NO! DON'T HURT HER!" cries out Steven. He finally frees himself from Ludo, and rushes to Star, trying his best to protect her. As the substance gets closer, Steven notices his gem glowing, and after a while, out comes his shield. (Not the bubble one.)

The shield reflected the substance back to the monsters, the robots, Ludo and Peridot.

"That substance isn't going to kill us, is it Noodle?" asks Peridot.

"Nope. It only works on princesses. The ray will only knock us back far. AND THE NAME IS…" but before Ludo could finish, the ray hits all of them, and Ludo drops the wand, leaving it in the ground.

"It's knocking us back so fast! What should we do?!" yells the monsters.

"I'LL USE MY DIMENSIONAL SCISSORS!" cried Ludo. However, the ray was going so fast and Ludo's cutting was so slow, that he accidentally opened so many portals from other dimensions, passing dimension through dimension as Ludo, Peridot and the army shriek.

After Ludo, Peridot and the army was gone, Steven looks at Star, small tears in his eyes.

"STAR! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" cries out Steven.

It took a while for Star to answer, but Steven was relieved that she was alive.

"(cough cough) I'm fine, Steven."

"NO! You're not fine. You're hurt. Those monsters beat you up like bullies."

"Just give me the wand. Please."

Steven grabs the wand from the ground and gives it to Star, trying her best to get up. The black wand goes back to its normal purple wand.

"Thanks. INSTANT PRINCESS HEAL!" Star says, casting the spell to herself. Steven saw that she was healed from her injury and her appearance was back to normal.

"I'm glad you're okay, Star." Steven says, giving her a hug. Star blushed to the point where she turned a little red.

"Thanks. That was really sweet that you wanted to protect me."

"Oh, it's no problem. I didn't want you hurt."

"So, you wanna go back to your house?"

"I'll just stay here for a little while. I feel like we can do something fun, like…"

"STEVEN!" a voice cried.

"Wait…Garnet?" Steven said with confusion. Both Steven and Star turned around to see the Crystal Gems running towards them.

"STEVEN! I KNEW YOU WOULD BE IN DANGER! ARE YOU HURT?!" Pearl yells.

"Pearl, I'm fine. So is Star." says Steven.

Pearl cooled down a little bit, knowing that the two were safe. However, she talks to Garnet and Amethyst in private.

"Garnet, maybe Steven is dealing with a threat. He already went into danger when Star came to Beach City." said Pearl.

"Could be true. But I don't want to say it to him. It could make him unhappy." said Garnet.

"Yeah, but I don't want our Steven to be in danger anymore." said Pearl.

Garnet does some thinking for a while, and then she answers.

"You're right. It's probably for the best." said Garnet.

After that small private talk, the Crystal Gems turn to Steven and Star.

"Steven, I…want to say something…" said Pearl.

"Yeah, Pearl?" asks Steven.

"You know we don't want you in danger, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So I just want to say that…" even Pearl didn't want to say this to Steven, knowing that saying it could break his heart. Pearl begins to sweat.

"Pearl, are you alright?"

"We…have decided…that….that…." as Pearl was about to say it, Garnet interrupts her.

"That you can't hang out with Star anymore!" Garnet exclaims.

"WHAT?!" Both Steven and Star exclaim. Steven obviously frowned from the hearing of those words.

"I'm sorry to say this, Steven. But Star is too dangerous for you to hang out with." says Garnet.

"She's a reckless, irresponsible threat to you and the world, Steven!" said Pearl.

"No, Pearl. She's not a threat to Steven or the world, but she's putting too much danger to you." said Garnet.

Steven looks at Star, heartbroken, and tears were coming out from her light blue eyes.

"GO AWAY! You can't hang out with Steven anymore!" yells Pearl.

"Pearl, don't say that. You're making her sad!" says Steven.

"No…it's fine, Steven. I am…what these gems are saying to me. But I don't want to change…my fun self. I'm sorry if I ever put you through all this." Star says softly, putting her hands over her eyes, and running back to her house and to her room, sobbing. Steven could hear her crying from the front yard.

"Why did you guys do this to me?!" says Steven with an unhappy face.

"Because we love you, Steven." said Garnet.

"We're sorry if you're feeling this down." said Amethyst.

"But it's for your own good." said Pearl.

"C'mon. Let's get back to the warp pad." said Garnet. The Crystal Gems and Steven began to walk back to the warp pad. Just one thought came into Steven before they went back:

"I never got the chance to say goodbye…"

* * *

 **Man, even I got shocked when I wrote this. I'll see you all in the next chapter. What did you think of this chapter?**


	9. Chapter 9 - Making a Deal

**Before starting the chapter, a reply to guest reviewer: shootingstar418:**

 **I'm not so sure if I'm gonna use your suggestion in the next chapter, as I don't know how Rose Quartz will communicate with Steven.**

 **Also, the Gems will probably regret their decision later on. They know that. They just did this to Steven because they would be hostile to people they don't know or understand.**

 **Anyway, onto the chapter.**

* * *

It took a few hours to get back, but as soon as Ludo, Peridot and the army were sent back to Ludo's dimension by the substance, they were slammed into a wall inside Ludo's throne room in the castle, and the substance disappeared.

"Whew! Finally, I thought I would never stop cutting." said Ludo.

"Wait! Look at this, Play-doh…" said Peridot.

"Oh…my…gosh, how do you keep forgetting my name?! It's Ludo!"

"Poncho?"

"LUDO!"

"Duke of Weselton? King Candy? Alistair Krei?"

"Those names don't even make it close to my real name! Forget it!"

"If you say so, Ludo." says Peridot. Ludo facepalms himself. "Anyway, I was saying that the portals aren't closing."

Ludo looks, and notices that all the portals that they opened aren't closing.

"My Dimensional Scissors must've been broken."

"How do we close them?"

"As far to my knowledge, the only way to close it would be Dimensional Needles and Dimensional Thread, but I don't know anyone who owns those."

"That's not the worst part, Ludo! Other people are coming out of the portals!"

Ludo, Peridot and the army look to see 2 cartoon characters coming out to their castle. One appeared to be a Chihuahua and the other appeared to be a red cat.

"HEY REN! Will we eat dinner here tonight?" asks the red cat.

"STIMPY, YOU EEDIOT! THIS ISN'T OUR HOME!" says Ren, who is the Chihuahua.

"Gee, I wonder how we got here." Stimpy wonders. "And who are those freaks?"

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING FREAKS?!" Ludo cries.

"Ah, whatever. Oh look, our home is over there." Stimpy says, pointing to the portal that led to the Mystery Shack in Gravity Falls.

"EEDIOT! OUR HOME IS RIGHT OVER THERE!" Ren points to a portal leading to their home.

"Oh, okay. After dinner, you should help me try out my Happy Helmet 2.0." said Stimpy. Both of them then walked back to their home.

"This is going to get a little weird." said Ludo.

"Uh-huh. I think it will be very weird." said Peridot.

"Hey, how did I get here?" said a voice.

Ludo and Peridot turned around and saw a floating triangle.

"The portals. They're not closing, so now random people are just starting to explore other worlds! But we'll focus on that later. What Peridot and I need to do…is to destroy those 2 kids."

"Maybe I can help you." said the triangle.

"I don't think you can help. We just met, and I don't trust creepy creatures like you."

"Birdbrain, I'm omniscient! I can help you."

"To prove it, who are the kids Peridot and I want to destroy?"

"Their names are Steven Quartz Universe and Princess Star Butterfly, but I like to call those kids Shorty and Teenage Peach, or just about any nickname I can think of."

"I'm not convinced. I need more proof you know everything."

"Well, I can remember the events that happened today. You were sent back here by a strange substance."

"Still not convinced."

"I know what you do in the shower. You sing "Space Unicorn" in a high-pitched voice while you're soaping yourself."

The robots and monsters laugh at Ludo, and Peridot does a small chuckle. Ludo turns red in embarrassment.

"NO! IT'S SIMPLY NOT TRUE!" Ludo tries to deny it, but the monsters laugh even more. "Alright, fine! I do sing that song in the shower. You can help us, Mr. Triangle." Ludo shakes hands with the triangle.

"Thank you. Also, my name is Bill Cipher, not Mr. Triangle."

"So, do you have a plan?" asks Peridot.

Bill thinks for a moment, trying to figure out what they can do to Steven and Star. Then he answers:

"I have a plan. It's going to take two weeks, but it's going to be effective."

* * *

 **What did you think of this chapter? I'll see you all in the next one.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Something's Going On!

It's been 2 weeks since Steven and Star were separated.

Ever since they came back to the Beach House, Steven was bored and alone once again. But now, he felt more than just being bored and lonely.

He was miserable.

Not a single smile came to him for a couple of days. Star also felt the same thing as Steven was. During the first couple of days, Star went to other dimensions to try and make new friends. And although she was happy making friends like a sweater-loving girl in Oregon and a teapot-wearing boy in the woods, Star felt unhappy that Steven wasn't with her.

During those two weeks, 4 days after separation, Connie returned to Beach City. Steven told her about Star and his adventure with her in her neighborhood. Connie said she would love to meet Star, though was disappointed when she learned what the gems said. 1 week after separation, Steven helps Connie swordfight with Pearl to try and get his mind off of Star. (Keeping that plan in secret.)

It seemed to help and he was back to his normal happy self, and his later adventures seemed to make him happy. But he still remembered her every now and then, and sometimes felt saddened.

5 days after separation, Marco returned to Star's neighborhood. Star told him about Steven and how the 2 of them had fun together in Beach City. 1 week after separation, she was back to her fun, happy self. She caught Mewberty and grew wings, and a day later she and her friends tried to work at a mine to pay off her magic mirror bills. But she still remembered Steven, and still had sadness in her.

The gems were still too busy to spend time with Steven, as they were still searching for Peridot. Pearl had no guilt whatsoever, but Garnet and Amethyst seemed to regret the decision. Unfortunately, they still didn't want Steven to be in danger again, so Steven still wasn't allowed to meet her again.

* * *

2 weeks after separation:

 **Star's neighborhood, 4:00PM.**

Marco went up to Star in her bedroom.

"Hey Star. I'm gonna hang out in Ferguson's house. Do you wanna come?"

"You go on ahead. I'll just stay for a while."

Marco then left the house to hang out in Ferguson's place.

 **Beach City, 4:05PM.**

After Connie finished hanging out with Steven, she went with Greg to go back to her parents' house.

Steven went up to his room to read manga, while waiting for the gems to return from their mission.

5 minutes later, his phone slips out of his pocket by accident, and Steven notices the picture that came out. A selfie of him and Star in her neighborhood, making silly faces.

"I'll never forget my friend." thought Steven to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock in the door. Steven goes down to open the door to find Greg in the door.

"STEVEN!"

"Dad! What are you doing here? I thought you were bringing Connie back."

"I was. But 3 strange monsters riding a giant monster attacked the van and took her away. They seemed to have captured an older boy as well." Greg said.

Steven and Greg rush out of the house, and Greg leaves to help the residents be aware of what's happening. Steven notices something falling from the sky into the sand.

After falling into the sand, the figure stood up.

"GOOD MORNING!"

"Uncle Grandpa? How did you fall down from the sky? It's afternoon, by the way."

"I don't know. I was walking to my RV and I somehow ended up…" more figures came down on him.

"How did we get here, Mr. Gus?" asked Pizza Steve.

"I have the same question." said Mr. Gus. Uncle Grandpa crawled out of the two.

"I still wonder how I know who you are, Uncle Grandpa." said Steven.

"Don't worry bro. It's just a fanfiction. It's not a real episode, but I'm sure everybody in the real world wants a crossover of these two shows." Uncle Grandpa immediately stands up. "Oh, now I remember how I got here! I accidentally stepped on a portal and then I ended up here."

Steven and UG look around to see other cartoon characters walking around Beach City in confusion. Characters from other shows were interacting with the residents of Beach City.

"Of course! It couldn't have been warp pads. It had to be portals. But why are they open?" asked Steven.

"Actually, last week, I saw a small bird with a tall green figure cutting portals. As if they're looking for something. But, I don't know why they're staying open." said Uncle Grandpa. He then left with Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve.

Steven figured out what's going on. "LUDO AND PERIDOT! They're looking for me! I gotta tell the Crystal Gems!" said Steven, about to run back to the Beach House.

"Oh, that's not gonna happen." said a voice.

"Nope." said another.

"Never gonna happen." said a third.

Steven knew those voices (except for the first one.) He turned around and he saw what he expected it to be.

* * *

 **What did you think of this chapter? I'll see you all in the next one.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Intense Meeting

Steven was right. It was Ludo, Peridot and a third character he doesn't know: Bill. The three were standing at the edge of the shore, along with Ludo's monsters and Peridot's robots.

"So, we meet again…Steven…" said Peridot.

"Oh yeah. We also got a friend of yours." said Bill. He snapped his fingers, and bubbles began to come out of the ocean. As Steven stands there in terror, what comes out of the ocean is one of the fusion monsters. (The one with the many arms and legs.) This one looked big, about the size of the Crystal Temple, and one arm was holding a cage. Steven notices Connie and an older boy inside the cage.

"CONNIE!" cried out Steven.

"Steven, this giant monster grabbed me and threw me into this cage! This boy named Marco said this also happened to him."

"It's true! I was just walking to my friend's house and this monster came out of nowhere! Star should've went with me!" Marco said, facepalming himself.

"Wait…you're the Marco that Star was talking about!" said Steven.

"And you're the Steven she was talking about!"

"Alright, that's enough talking. Ludo, Peridot and I have spent 2 weeks to plan everything, and now…it's almost done!" said Bill.

"But why did you have to wait 2 weeks just to do it?" asked Steven. Bill just stands there, wondering the same thing.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that we will throw you into the cage."

"STEVEN!" voices cried out. Steven saw the Crystal Gems run to him.

"Thanks, you guys! I would've been attacked if you guys haven't come here."

"Now is not the time to say that, Steven. We're here for you." said Pearl.

"Peridot, Ludo and that triangle won't stand a chance." said Garnet.

"Oh, I don't think that's gonna happen!" said Bill, snapping his fingers. The gems cracked, causing the Crystal Gems to lose their physical forms. Now, they couldn't come back, and were just four gems in the sand.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Steven cries out. Without the Crystal Gems, nobody was there to protect him. None of the residents or the other characters hear Steven, as they all panicked and rushed into the buildings to keep themselves safe. Steven picks up the gems and puts them in his pocket.

"MONSTER, GET HIM!" said Ludo. The fusion then aimed for Steven with one of its arms. Steven tries to flee, but the arm grabs him.

"Now soon you'll be gone!" said Peridot.

As Steven is about to be thrown into the cage, a familiar voice yells "MEGA NARWHAL BLAST!"

A narwhal is seen, about to hit the fusion, but the fusion gem dodges it. However, it accidentally lets go of Steven and the cage. Steven falls down on the sand, and the cage falls down and breaks, freeing Connie and Marco. Steven, Marco and Connie notice somebody running to them.

It was Star.

"STAR! YOU CAME!" said Steven.

"Of course, Steven. I would never let my friends get hurt." said Star.

"But how did you know I was in trouble?"

"There was an open portal near my home, and I heard you scream."

Ludo, Peridot, Bill and the army walk to the four.

"Hand over the wand, Star." said Ludo, holding out his hand.

"No way. I won't give it to you."

"If you don't, I'll make the fusion gem destroy everybody Steven cares about. Then I'll send the monster to your neighborhood and do the same thing. So are you going to hand over the wand?"

That was very tempting. Star wanted Steven's friends safe, but she didn't want to give up her wand.

"Star! Don't you dare give him the wand!" said Marco.

"Marco! I'm not gonna let Steven's friends get hurt."

"You know if you give him the wand, WE'LL ALL DIE!"

This was very, very tempting. So many thoughts came to Star, all of them bad. The thoughts of Star went bigger and bigger in her head until eventually, Star gave in. "OKAY, OKAY! JUST DON'T DO IT TO THEM!" Star gives Ludo the wand, which then turns into the black wand.

"STAR! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GIVE HIM THE WAND!" yelled Marco.

"I'm sorry, Marco. But I care more about you guys, and everybody else." said Star.

"But Ludo will just kill us all!" yelled Marco.

"And now, I will do it! TEAM DESTROY…" as Ludo was about to finish the spell, Bill grabs the wand. The wand then turns into an orange wand with demon horns.

"GEM KNOCKOUT RAY!" said Bill, pointing the spell to Peridot. Out comes a ray which destroys Peridot's physical form, turning it into a gem. "MONSTER DEATH BLAST!" said Bill, pointing the spell to the monster. Out comes a substance that destroys the fusion's physical form. As Peridot's robots shut down, Bill throws the two gems into the ocean.

"BILL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WE HAD A DEAL!" yelled Ludo.

"And you trusted me? I made a deal with a kid once, and he broke my deal! Did you realize how angry that made me?! So I decided to do the same thing!"

Ludo and his monsters scream and run to Steven, Star, Connie and Marco.

"Steven! What should we do?!" asked Star.

"I don't know! I never dealt with this kind of monster!" Steven thinks hard, and then something pops into his head. "Dance with me." he said.

"Steven, how's that gonna…"

"Just dance with me."

Star reluctantly does a duet dance with Steven, oblivious of what's gonna happen soon.

"What are they doing?" Marco says to Connie.

"You'll see…" said Connie, with a smile.

After 15 seconds of dancing, Steven's gem begins to glow.

"Steven, your gem…"

"You'll see what happens next." said Steven. The gem glows brighter and brighter until it was so bright, you couldn't see anything. After the brightness cleared, Bill, Marco, Ludo and his monsters were clearly shocked at what they were seeing.

Steven and Star had fused. It looked like a giant Steven, except with a hair and outfit color of Star's.

"STEVEN! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" said Star.

"It's okay. Don't panic. It's just a fusion to make us stronger. It's not permanent." said Steven.

"Alright." Star calms down.

"We should call your fusion something, like Stevenar, or Starven." said Connie.

"Stevenar sounds good. Alright, get your sword from the Beach House."

"You got it, Steven." Connie runs to the Beach House.

"Marco, you help us, okay?"

"All those karate lessons will soon be worth learning about."

"Wait…you know, I don't want to do this…but…just this once, I'll help you guys." said Ludo.

"How can we trust you?" said Stevenar.

"(Sigh) I have both my hands out, so it won't look like I'm crossing my fingers. Besides, I don't want this triangle disrupting what I have already planned out in the future. Now can I help you or not?"

"Sure." said Stevenar, shaking hands with Ludo. Connie comes back in her fighting outfit and her sword. Now, everybody was ready to battle Bill.

"Now let's get that One-Eyed Dorito out of this place!" said Stevenar.

* * *

 **Whoo. Took so long to make this. SO MUCH REWRITING OVER AND OVER AND OVER! Anyway, what did you think of this? I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Battling Bill

**Before starting, a reply to reviewer: SHOOTINGSTAR15.**

 **Did you change your name from thestarhero15 to SHOOTINGSTAR15? If that's true, then read this.**

 **Steven and Star were already best friends when they first met. But later on in the story, the relationship will go a little further.**

 **Finally, I am actually planning out a sequel already. Your character, Azurite should play a significant role in the sequel.**

 **Reply back.**

 **Anyway, onto the chapter!**

* * *

Stevenar, Connie, Marco, Ludo and all the monsters rush to Bill. And it was a big fight.

Ludo and his monsters try to surround Bill. Marco tries to attack him with his karate skills. Connie tries to slash at him with her sword, and Stevenar tries to defend everybody with the shield. But because of the wand, Bill seemed to be winning the battle.

He used spells like "FROSTED ICE CREAM BLAST!" or "RAINBOW FOOT KICK!" which were spells that Star has never even heard of. Bill was omniscient, so that made sense on how he knew those stuff. Eventually, everybody was down on the ground.

"Ahahaha! Even if all of you work together, you're still no match for me, Bill, an all-knowing demon lord that can…" while he was distracted, Marco got up and punched Bill in the eye.

"OUCH! Even though it doesn't hurt, why can't I see a thing?!" Bill shouted.

"NOW, WHILE HE'S DISTRACTED!" Marco yelled. Stevenar runs to Bill, who still has his eye closed from the punch. Stevenar quickly grabs the wand from Bill, and kicks him.

"We got it!" said Stevenar.

"Now, fuse the wand with my shield!" said Steven.

"Why?" asks Star.

"You'll see what happens." Stevenar brings out the shield and fuses it with the wand. It then morphed into a powerful mallet. It looked like Thor's Mjolnir with Steven's bubble shield color.

"Woah. Look at that awesome weapon!" said Ludo. Even the monsters were surprised at the mallet.

"I guess it's used for attacking and defense. I mean, I fused a weapon with a shield." said Stevenar.

"Dang it! That wand was really awesome to use!" Bill said with anger, opening his eye again.

"Now time to see how this works." Stevenar points the mallet to Bill and says "FROSTED ICE CREAM BLAST!" and out of the mallet comes groups of ice cream cones. The cones were chasing Bill, though he was able to dodge all of the cones.

"NOW IT'S MY TURN!" Bill tries to zap Stevenar, but Stevenar blocks it with the mallet, sending it back to Bill, shocking him. Bill falls to the ground.

"STEVENAR! IT'S WORKING! He's almost defeated." Connie said. Everybody walks to Bill.

"Y-you can't d-defeat me." said an exhausted Bill.

"Oh, we are about to." said Stevenar. However, the gem glows again, and Steven and Star separate by accident. The mallet separates back to the wand and the shield.

"Steven, why did we separate?"

"I don't know, Star. I don't know."

"Ah, whatever. I got my wand back. Now it's time to defeat Bill." said Star. She walks closer to Bill, still exhausted.

"DEMON KNOCKBACK BLAST!" said Star. Out comes the red demons again, and it gets closer to Bill. Star tries her best to keep herself from flying away, due to the fact that it was an intense spell. But as the spell got closer, Bill had something up his sleeve.

"REFLECT!" a tired Bill said. The red demon substance was reflected by Bill's hand and hit Star. Everyone (except Bill) gasps.

Star was sent back into an abandoned small tower in Beach City. And the force of being slammed into the wall made the tower fall down on Star, crushing her. Steven, Connie, Marco, Ludo and the monsters were clearly shocked at what just happened. Bill got up.

"AND NOW…" Bill said as Steven and the others cowered in fear.

"You guys win the battle. I'm impressed." Everyone was confused at what he said.

"Wait…you're not gonna attack us or anything?" said Marco in confusion.

"Nope. I want to, but I'm too exhausted to fight. So I'll let you go for now. But I'll soon be back…" said Bill. And he then leaves into a portal back to Gravity Falls. (Ludo made that portal before they got to Beach City.)

Despite everyone's confusion, they were relieved that they won. Everyone in Beach City began to go out of the buildings, as everything went quiet when Bill left.

"What just happened?" said Lars.

"Yeah. What was all that noise from outside?" said Ronaldo.

"A huge battle with a triangular demon." said Connie. Marco, Ludo and the monsters nodded.

"We'll talk about the details later, but now, we have to get to Star!" Steven said. Steven and everybody else rush to the debris of the tower…where Star is.

* * *

 **Goodness. That took a while to finish. What did you think of this chapter? I'll see you all in the next one.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Please Don't Die!

**Before we begin, three things I want to say:**

 **First, I'm actually done writing the story already. So I'll post the rest of the chapters for this week. (Probably one chapter a day.)**

 **Second, A reply to some of the guest reviewers:**

 **There won't be a Steven-Star love-relationship in the story. When I meant the relationship will go a little further, it will be something different, not what most people are expecting.**

 **No, Wander and Sylvia aren't in this chapter. If they were, they should've had an important role in the beginning. But it's not about them.**

 **I'm not so sure if it's important that Star sees Stevonnie. The surprise of Star 'fusing' is already done, so there's not that much importance to use it here.**

 **And finally, a reply to SHOOTINGSTAR15:**

 **I'm sure it means a lot to you for me to use your OC character, Azurite to be in the sequel.**

 **Anyway, onto the chapter.**

* * *

Once reaching the debris, Ludo and his monsters helped Steven, Connie and Marco pick up the debris. Once they found her in the rubble, it wasn't a pretty sight.

Steven and everybody else (Even Ludo and his monsters) was horrified seeing what had happened to her. Her blonde hair was messy and slightly ripped. Her sea green outfit, her rhino boots and her headband was slightly bloody, bent and torn from the rubble. She had a black eye, with bruises and cuts all over her body and face. She was near death.

"STAR! PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!" Steven said in tears.

No answer. She was breathing heavily now, and coughed up a bloody tooth.

"Steven, how about you use your healing spit?" said Connie.

"I'll try." Steven licks his hands and smudges it on Star's bruised cheeks. Nothing happened.

"Why doesn't it work when I want it to?" Steven says.

"How about you use her wand?" said Marco.

Steven looks around the rubble for the wand, and when he found it, it surprisingly didn't have any damage whatsoever. Unfortunately, he forgot the spell Star used on herself 2 weeks ago.

"You have to go back to her room to get the spell book under the bed." Marco said, getting the Dimensional Scissors from the rubble, and giving it to Steven. "I'll take care of the wand." Steven gives the wand to Marco.

Steven cuts open a portal to Star's bedroom, and hops inside it. He then gets the book under the bed, cuts a portal back to Beach City and hops back.

He opened it, and looked for healing spells. He couldn't find the right one, and he needed help.

"Shouldn't there be some kind of glossary or something?" said Steven. Once saying this, the spell book flipped its pages by itself, and out came a small blue genie-like humanoid.

"Perhaps I can help you. My name is Glossaryck. How can I help you, milady?"

"I'm actually a boy."

"Okay, bye." as Glossaryck was about to close the book, Steven interferes.

"WAIT! I need a magic spell to heal Star, or if she already dies, I need a revival spell." said Steven.

"Kid, I usually don't make exceptions, but I'll help you. I just need one thing. Pudding."

Sadie overhears what Glossaryck says and rushes to the Big Donut to get something. She comes out with a small bowl of pudding, and a spoon.

"When did we have pudding?" said Lars.

"We had a few boxes of pudding because it was supposed to be a new item in the shop. But this is more important than that." Sadie said, giving the pudding to Steven. Steven begins feeding Glossaryck. After the pudding was done, Glossaryck gives his answers.

"Alright. As far to my knowledge of this book, there is no revival spell." said Glossaryck. Steven was beginning to panic. "That means you have to be quick into healing her, or she will be gone." Steven looked at Star, still heavily breathing.

"Alright. What spell can I use?"

"Let's see…you have the Instant Princess Heal, but it's not gonna be effective on such injury. You have the Appearance Heal, but it won't work on the inside of her. That means the only spell left would be the All-Type Any-Injury Heal. But you gotta be quick." Glossaryck then went back to the book, and closed it.

"Hurry, Steven! Before it's too late." Connie said. Marco gives the wand back to Steven, who points the wand to Star.

"ALL-TYPE ANY-INJURY HEAL!" he shouted. What came out of the wand seemed to be purple glitter, that made Star glow a little bit, and after the glowing was done, she was back to her normal appearance, and she looked like as if she never fought Bill. Steven then takes out the four gems out of his pocket, and puts them on the ground.

He does the same spell on the gems, causing the cracks to disappear. As Steven runs back to Star, the gems glow, and now Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby and Sapphire were back. Nothing was different in their appearance. As Ruby and Sapphire are fusing (by dancing), Amethyst talks to Pearl.

"Hey Pearl, I wonder what happened. We just conked out for some reason." said Amethyst.

"Yeah…but where's Steven?" said Pearl. Ruby and Sapphire finished fusing into Garnet.

"There he is." Garnet points to Steven. As the Crystal Gems run to him, they see tears coming out of his eyes.

That was because Star wasn't getting up. Her heavy breathing seemed to stop.

"STAR! PLEASE! GET UP!" Steven said, crying.

No answer.

"STAR! DON'T DIE! PLEASE DON'T!" Steven cried out.

No answer.

"T-this can't be. You can't really be…"

Still no answer. To him, Steven found out what seemed to be hard to believe.

To him, he was too late.

* * *

 **Okay, before somebody cries out there or tries hard not to shed a few tears reading, hold your horses! There's still a bit more of the story to go.**

 **Anyway, what did you think of this? I'll see you all in the next one.**


	14. Chapter 14 - The Apology

**Before starting, a reply to guest reviewer: ethan.**

 **I don't watch Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. That's why I don't have any knowledge of any of the characters of the show.**

 **Anyway, onto the chapter.**

* * *

To him, Star was gone.

Marco began to cry a little bit. Connie, the residents of Beach City and its other characters had a bunch of sad expressions. Even Ludo and his monsters, despite being the bad guys and wanting the world for themselves, were strangely shedding a few tears. Steven looked the most upset, though he was crying softly.

The Crystal Gems felt the guilt trip, most of it being Pearl. They realized how much Star meant to Steven. They realized how much Steven was bored, lonely and miserable during the two weeks. They realized what an awful thing they had done separating them. Pearl sobbed intensely and ran to Steven, hugging him.

"OH, STEVEN! I'M SO SORRY! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF FOR BEING SO CRUEL! I NEVER SHOULD'VE SEPARATED YOU BOTH! THE TWO OF YOU WERE MEANT TO BE BEST FRIENDS!" Pearl exclaimed, literal waterfalls coming out of her eyes.

Amethyst shed a single tear out of her eye. Garnet had her usual neutral expression, though she felt the guilt, too. But she looked like she was wanted to say something to Steven.

Pearl let go of Steven, who went up to Star, still lying down on the ground, eyes closed. Steven hung his head low in sadness, as he said 2 words:

"Goodbye, Star."

As Steven turns his back on Star, Garnet walks up to him from behind.

"Steven." she said softly.

"What, Garnet?" said Steven, not bothering to turn around.

"Look again." she said with a smile. Steven went back to Star, and looked a little closer. He realized she was still breathing, just very softly. He healed her just in time.

Steven was relieved that Garnet told him. (Well, she has Future-Vision, right?)

Her eyes began to open a little, and her arms began to move a bit. Steven and the others looked in surprise. Finally, she opened her eyes, and sat up. She looked at Steven.

"Steven?" she said.

"STAR!" Steven happily said, giving her a big hug. "I'm so happy you're alive!" he said, crying tears of joy. Marco also ran to Star and hugged her.

"Steven, I didn't die. I was just unconscious." Star presumed.

"Still, we're so happy that you're alive!" Marco said. Steven and Marco were still hugging her, and Star decided to hug them back.

While Steven gave back Star's wand and her scissors to Star, the Crystal Gems walked to her.

"Star…" Garnet says. Star looks at her. "We're sorry about the three of us separating you two. We didn't mean to hurt you."

"We just wanted the best for Steven." Pearl said, still sobbing. "But now we see that the two of you are meant to be best friends."

"So can we…start all over?" said Garnet, holding her hand out to Star.

"Sure." Star shakes hands with Garnet. "We can start all over."

"Now, we allow you both to see each other again." said Garnet.

Everybody cheers for Steven, Star, Connie, Marco, Ludo and the monsters for saving Beach City. But as it seems that everything would be back to normal, a shrill voice shouts out:

"PRINCESS STAR BUTTERFLY!"

Star immediately cringed, because she knew who the voice was. She turned around and she saw who it was.

It was her parents, King and Queen Butterfly.

* * *

 **Alright, the story is almost done. 2 more chapters to go. Anyway, what did you think of this one? I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Talking to the Royalty

Looks like Star is in a lot of trouble. Queen Butterfly was walking toward her.

"Who's that, Star?" asked Steven.

"My parents, King and Queen Butterfly. My dad's pretty cool, but I have issues with my mom." said Star.

Queen Butterfly had a look of anger on her face. Despite King Butterfly looking mad, he was actually terrified. Terrified of what his wife was gonna do to their daughter, now that she knows that Star was travelling all around the multiverse.

"MOM! HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS HERE?!" Star exclaimed.

"Your dad and I were taking a walk when we saw an open portal, and now we find you here!" said Queen Butterfly. Ludo awkwardly whistles, and Queen Butterfly notices on Star's hand, her scissors.

"STAR! DID YOU LIE TO US THIS WHOLE TIME?! YOU ACTUALLY HAD DIMENSIONAL SCISSORS?!" yelled Queen Butterfly.

"MOM! I can explain! P-pony Head gave me…I mean, I d-didn't mean to…m-monsters were attacking…It all started with the fanny p-packs!" Star stuttered. King Butterfly facepalmed. This is gonna get bad. He thought to himself.

"Because you disobeyed our orders and lied to us, you're gonna leave earth! We're gonna take you to the dimension I wanted you to go to!" she said.

Marco and Star weren't happy about this. They didn't want to leave each other.

"What is she talking about, Star?" Steven says with worry. Star's mouth trembled, and she shook a little bit. She finally said it to Steven. "I'M GOING TO ST. O'S!" Star cried out.

"NOT ST. OLGA'S REFORM SCHOOL FOR WAYWARD PRINCESSES!" Steven yelled. Star imagined herself getting tortured by insane mad-scientist-looking teachers in the reform school.

"And if you object, the guards will take you away!" Another portal opened and out came the guards from St. O's. "So will you leave now?" asked Queen Butterfly. Star didn't want to object to her, so she gave in.

"Alright, I'll leave. But can I just say goodbye to the others first?" Star said.

"No, Star. You had enough being outside today. You leave now or you're forced to leave." Queen Butterfly sternly said, taking away Star's scissors. King Butterfly didn't want Star to feel bad, yet he was still a little afraid of his wife.

"Fine. I'll leave." Star said.

"That's more like it, young lady." Star sadly walked with her mom, dad and the guards to leave Beach City. Everyone was murmuring to each other. Connie was comforting Marco, who was crying. Ludo and his monsters just stood there, shrugging. The Crystal Gems just looked at each other with confused faces, and Steven looks at Star's parents with unhappiness.

But then, something came out of his mouth.

"WAIT!" Steven yells out. Everything went silent. The murmuring stopped. Everyone turned to Steven. Even King and Queen Butterfly looked at Steven with confusion. The Crystal Gems didn't see Steven this upset. Steven walked towards Queen Butterfly.

"You know what, Queen Butterfly? What you're doing is just mean!"

"What are you talking about, child? Star's behavior is unfit for her to be in the world, so that's why we are gonna send her to St. O's." Queen Butterfly begins to argue with Steven.

"And you're gonna let Star handle a LOBOTOMY?! I can't even begin to think how cruel you are just treating her!" The guards looked at each other awkwardly.

"Garnet, should we stop Steven?" asks Pearl.

"No. Steven may be onto something." said Garnet.

"You're being overprotective of her! I mean, sure, she has to mature and learn to control her powers better, but you don't even trust her to learn without the two of you keeping an eye on her every day?! She's not your little kid anymore! And…if you don't want to listen, then so be it."

Star was surprised to see Steven saying all those words. So was Queen Butterfly, who felt something in her heart. Garnet went up to Steven.

"Steven…you…taught us a valuable lesson. We've been a little overprotective of you." said Garnet. "But because of you, we realized that one day, you will have to face the dangers by yourself. We won't always be there for you." Steven smiles back at Garnet.

"Kid, you're absolutely right." said King Butterfly.

"What? You agree with him?" said a surprised Queen Butterfly.

"Yeah. Maybe we have been a little too harsh on our daughter. And…since you already know that Star has been going through dimensions, I want to say something, too. I…fight monsters as well." Queen Butterfly gasps.

"Darling, how could you keep that secret from me?!"

"I know, dear. It seems hard to understand. I didn't want to say this to you, but…being king all the time is exhausting. I actually approve with our daughter's monster-fighting passion."

"Well, if you really like it, then…I'll allow it." said a disappointed Queen Butterfly.

"Wait…there's also something I want to say…" a voice said. It was Ludo. He went closer to Star. "In a very, very twisted way…I do actually care for you, Star." said Ludo.

"What do you mean? You want my wand to take over the world." said a confused Star.

"I do, but it's not like: take over the world, and my life is complete." said Ludo. "I want somebody to fight. It's not like I just want the wand. I wanted an enemy. Before, life was boring until…your father fought us."

Star slowly smiled at Ludo. "In a very, very twisted way, that's kinda sweet." Star hugs Ludo, who was confused at all the affection. After hugging him, Steven goes to Star.

"And Star…if your mom still wants you sent to St. O's, then I have one more thing to say to you…even though people have called you reckless, irresponsible and foolish, to me, you're very sweet, you're cool, you're friendly, and you're there whenever somebody is in trouble. Your positive attitude is what made us best friends, and to me…" Steven hugs Star.

"You're like a big sister I just met." Star stands there, touched at Steven's encouragement.

"Steven, that's very sweet of you to say all those things about me. To me, you are the same things you said to me, so you're like a little brother I just met. Thanks for saying those kind words." said Star. She hugs Steven back, and both of them blush.

The residents of Beach City and the monsters smile from the conversation. Connie, Marco, Garnet and Amethyst smile because of the same thing, while Pearl and Ludo cry tears of joy from that emotional scene.

"That was so touching!" Pearl sniffs.

"I know, right?" Ludo sniffs. Queen Butterfly walked up to Steven, with a guilty expression.

"Child…" said Queen Butterfly.

"Steven." he said.

"Right. Steven, your words have touched me. You were right. I am treating my daughter harshly. I treated her like she was just…an embarrassment. So I decided…not to send her to St. O's."

"Really?" Star said in happiness.

"Yes. You can continue learning on earth, and you can keep your friends, and this." Queen Butterfly gave Star back her Dimensional Scissors.

"You're giving it back to me?" said Star.

"Yes. You should go out and explore the multiverse…" Queen Butterfly said. "But still, you need to mature and learn to control your powers, to become the queen of Mewni."

"Deal." Star said. She hugs her parents. "I love you, mom and dad."

"We love you too, sweetie." said King and Queen Butterfly. Star walks back to Steven.

"Oh, and Steven…thanks for saving my life." said Star. She kisses Steven on the cheek, causing Steven to turn a little red. Everybody said "Awww…" in endearment. It was very cute.

After all that emotion, Ludo asks:

"Now how are we gonna close all the portals?"

* * *

 **Alright. There's one more chapter to go. What did you think of this one? I'll see you all in the last chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Fixing Everything

**Before starting, a reply to some guest reviewers of Chapter 15:**

 **How does Steven know St. O's? Look back at Chapter 3.**

 **Yep. Brittney definitely deserved it for calling Steven fat. Too bad Lapis is in the ocean.**

 **If Garnet and Amethyst transformed into Sugilite, then I think the story would get resolved too quickly.**

 **Anyway, onto the last chapter.**

* * *

"Don't worry, Ludo. I got this." King Butterfly said. He reaches for something in his pocket, and out of his pocket he had Dimensional Needles and Dimensional Thread.

"YOU HAVE THOSE?!" Ludo said.

"Always come prepared." King Butterfly said. After handing Ludo the needles and thread, he and his wife went back to the portal to go back to Mewni. The guards had also went back to St. O's.

"Well, the monsters and I will clean up the mess. I'm responsible for the portals." said Ludo.

"We can help." said Steven.

And so, Steven and some of the other people helped Ludo and his monsters sew the portals. Characters from other shows had to go back to their original places before Ludo and his monsters could sew their portals. The Crystal Gems helped them reach the high places. Steven, Star, and Marco helped them with the other portals in Beach City, and Connie had to go with Greg to bring her back to her parent's house.

After fixing all the portals in Beach City, they used Star's Dimensional Scissors to go to the other places with open portals. It took 3 hours to fix all the portals that Ludo had opened. And when it was all done, and when they returned to Beach City, it was 7:30pm.

"Phew. Finally, it's all done!" said an exhausted Ludo. "Alright, I need to go fix these scissors."

"Okay. Bye, Ludo." Everyone said. Star cut a portal back to Ludo's dimension, and he and his monsters went inside the portal. Before Ludo left, he said something:

"Next time we meet, the wand is mine!" said Ludo to Star. The portal then closed.

"Heh. Classic Ludo." said Star, yawning. "It's 7:30. We need to get back home, Marco. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz will be back by 8:00."

"Well then, let's get back." said Marco, checking if everything and everyone were in the right places. "Everything's back to normal."

"Alright. Goodbye, Star." Steven said, hugging her for one last time before leaving.

"Goodbye, Steven." Star said, hugging him back. She then cut a portal back to her neighborhood, and she and Marco went through it. The portal then closed.

* * *

 **8:00PM – Star's House:**

Marco's parents returned to their house. They see Star and Marco sitting at the table.

"Hello, kids. How was your day?" asked Mrs. Diaz.

"Awesome!" Star said.

"Well, we're glad you had a lot of fun today." Marco's parents then went upstairs to their bedroom.

"So, now that you're allowed to explore other worlds, what are you gonna do?" asked Marco.

"We'll leave that for another day." said Star.

"Okay."

* * *

 **8:00PM – Outside of the Beach House:**

The Crystal Gems and Steven were stargazing.

"This was the best adventure we ever had." said Steven.

"That was cute calling Star your big sister, Steven." said Pearl.

"Well, she acts like a big sister to me. I act like a little brother to her." chuckled Steven.

Pearl then talks to Garnet.

"So now we know there's a lot of worlds that we never even discovered." said Pearl.

"It sounds nice to check them out some other time. What do you think, Steven?" said Garnet.

"Yeah, what do you think, Steven?" said Amethyst.

The Crystal Gems notice Steven looking at the selfies of him and Star on his phone. Steven then faces them.

"What did you say, Garnet?"

"I said, what do you think of us exploring other worlds in the future?"

"Well, when we explore later on…it's gonna get a little weird. It's gonna get a little wild." said Steven with a smile.

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **So that's the end of Steven Universe – Dimensional Butterfly. I'm currently planning some one-shots and a sequel to this story. Felt awesome making the first SU/SVTFOE crossover fanfiction.**

 **Anyway, what did you think of this? I'll see you all in the next story.**


End file.
